Faith
by vouces
Summary: Cas may lost his faith in God and in Heaven, but he'd never lost his faith in Dean. *my first fanfiction ever*


Dean was searching the pockets of his leather jacket, looking for a lighter. Meanwhile Sam was spreading gasoline and salt in the excavated grave.

The smaller brother sighed.

'He's pretty young, isn't he?' Sam's voice was tired.

'Yeah' Dean agreed.

They both looked at the gravestone.

In loving memory of

Richard E. Johnson

Died at age 17

The doctors diagnosed he died from heart attack. _True._ Richard's parents said he had some problems in school - new student, shy, clever boy, teachers favourite. He couldn't find friends and that was bothering him. _True_.

'Mr. Johnson died because of the stress,' everybody said. Well, that wasn't completely true.

Four of his student - three boys and one girl - decided to make a _little_ joke to the new student and while Richard was studying in his room on the first floor they popped out from the opened window dressed like dead men. That scared the boy and he tried to scream but the bullies closed his mouth. They started torturing Richard - hitting him, biting him and suddenly he just stopped trying to escape. Then the bullies stopped too only to realized he's dead. They ran away.

And week after the funeral the spirit of Richard started killing the people who popped out from the window that night and scared him. They all were dead, except the girl - Sidney.

The Winchester though she's next. That's why they were now sitting at the cemetery.

Sam and Dean didn't leave Sidney alone, of course. Cas was there with her. They said him to keep the girl in the circle of salt and if he see or hear something to call Dean.

'I'm gonna check Cas to see is everything okay. You better find a lighter 'cause mine is not here,' Dean ordered to his brother then he dialled the angel.

'Hey, Cas, how is the girl, any problems?' he asked when Castiel picked.

'Sidney is in the circle and I'm holding the gun loaded with rock salt,' Cas said that like he had memorized it.

'Awesome, let me know if there is something.' Dean was ready to break the connection when he heard the angel's deep voice:

'Be careful, Dean. Both of you,' he sounded... _worried?_

'We will, Cas,' the hunter promised then he closed the phone.

'Bzzz, is it just me, or it's getting colder here?' Dean laughed but his smile soon disappeared.

He saw the blurry silhouette of Richard Johnson walked quickly toward him. The bigger brother blinks and when he opened his eyes again the spirit was literally on a centimetres away from his face. Dean tried to take his gun and shoot but Richard stretched out his right hand and grabbed the hunter's heart.

'Ughh,' Dean sighed. He felt how his heart started beating faster. 'Sam,' he added after a second and turned his head to see how Sam is pulling his gun out but Richard point at him with his free hand and threw the smaller brother away from Dean into one big gravestone. Sam hit his head and fell to the ground unconscious.

'You can't stop me,' the spirit's voice was freezing. 'I must revenge.'

'But what's the point?' Dean screamed feebly. His heart was bleeding. 'That won't bring you back to live. Believe me, it'll make the things even worst!'

'I loved her! But she never saw it! She prefer them!' Richard cried loud.

'Who's she? Sidney, the girl?' Dean whispered 'cause he couldn't said it louder.

'I was good with her! I've dreamt for Sidney! And what happened?! She chose them!' If Dean wasn't feeling only that _frekin'_ pain in his chest he probably would feel bad for the poor bastard.

'No one can stop me to finish her!' The spirit put his hand deeper and Dean felt like his heart would explode. The blood was running down the hunter's body and falling on the ground, forming a red puddle.

Meanwhile, Sam recovered, stood up and searched his pockets for a lighter. After a few seconds he found one and run quiet towards Richard's grave. The hunter lit the lighter and threw it into the excavated grave.

'NOOOOO!' The ghost screamed and after a moment he vanished in the thin air.

Dean sighed relief when the pain decreased. The man couldn't feel his legs anymore so he fell on the cold hard ground.

'Dean!' Sam screamed and ran toward his brother. 'Dean, oh my god, Dean!' He lifted the hunter from the bloody puddle.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm here, don't worry. I'm okay.' he sighted.

'Lets get you to the motel' Sam said still worried.

On their way to the motel, Sam called to Cas and told him the ghost is gone. The angel said to the hunter he'll wait them in their room.

And he wasn't lying. When Sam and Dean, who was still feeling awful, unlocked the door and went, the angel was sitting at the edge of the right-placed bed.

Castiel lifted his head to hear Dean's sigh and see him falling down.

'Dean!' Sam screamed again. 'Cas, I need your help.' he added but it wasn't necessary 'cause Castiel was already lifting the fainted brother.

'What happened?' the angel asked after they both with Sam putted Dean on the bed.

'The spirit of Richard attacked him. I burned the remains but probably it was a bit late. Can you fix him, Cas?' Sam asked worried, his eyes red as he would start crying every moment.

'Don't worry, Sam. He'll be alright.' Castiel reached out to Dean's forehead. The hunter opened his eyes just a few seconds before Cas had the chance to touch him and whispered exhausted:

'Cas...' but the angel was already placed his hand gentle at Dean's forehead, and the hunter felt much better. Then he closed his eyes again.

'What you do to him, Cas?!' Sam shocked.

'He's sleeping.' Cas said simply, moving his hand away from Dean. The angel turned his head to Sam. 'It would be good if you rest, too.' The hunter nods and walked towards the other bed, still breathing hard.

'Hey, Cas,' Sam started quiet. Castiel looked at him questionable. 'Thank you! Without you I-'

'I know Sam. Everything is fine. Sleep now.'

So did Sam.

Castiel was full of his _angel mojo_, as the Winchester would said, and the night was in his hands. He could do everything, goes everywhere. Cas could go to someplace where is full of kids, who are playing with their kites. Or he could help someone to find something they lost. He could watch the stars at the sky... Everything. Whatever he wants.

That's why now he was sitting at Dean's bed, listening to Sam's quiet snoring and staring at the big window, quite away from him.

Cas turned his head to Dean. He was sleeping deep. The only light in the motel room was coming from that window, but it was enough for Castiel to see the scratches on the hunter's face. The angel was in loved at this scratches. He was in loved at them since he rise Dean from perdition.

Back there, at Hell, the hunter was broken at hundreds pieces. Cas collected them all and one by one he pulled them back at their places. And even now, after all this time, he's still fixing Dean when it's necessary. Because Castiel is an angel. _No_. Because Castiel is _Dean's_ angel.

Cas placed his left hand on the hunter's chest. He felt the peaceful heart-beating. The angel smiled. Not because he was happy. Oh, Cas wasn't happy. All those blood on his hands, all these death bodies. _All those mistakes..._ There was not a reason Castiel to be happy.

Dean himself made the angel smile. Because he is there with Cas, and even if the hunter wasn't realizing how deeply in love was the Heaven's soldier, Castiel had faith.

Not in God, not in his brothers but in Dean. _In his Dean. _

The End


End file.
